


Time of your Life

by Vanitas_Repliku_26



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/pseuds/Vanitas_Repliku_26
Summary: He was brought back; he didn't know why. So he sat there and waited. "Hello, Sky child." Are you happy, Hylia? The last bane will finally be extinguished. Angsty Ghirahim. Post-Skyward Sword.





	Time of your Life

He didn't understand how he got there, but he was.

He sat on the edge of the small rocky platform in the center of Lanaryu Gorge, staring at the black abyss beneath him.

He knew his master was dead. He could sense it.

Ghirahim sighed, staring at the chasm below him, pointed ear lowered slightly.

Without his master he was just a useless sword with no one to wield him.

So he sat there, unsure of what to do.

The sun eventually set, the moon rose and the stars blinked into being.

The rare rain that visited the dry desert fell lightly on his body.

Days came and went.

But still he sat there, alone in the empty area, his only companions the scorching sun and the cool moon.

And the gaping maw beneath him.

He stared at it and the black cavern stared back.

He wondered what would happen if he stared long enough.

His ear twitched when he heard a footfall behind him but he didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Hello, Sky child."

"What are you doing here…" Link started, "Ghirahim?"

"I don't know," Ghirahim shrugged, not looking up from his bored staring contest with the abyss. "But if you feel the need you can go ahead and kill me. Not like I have anything to live for anyway."

It was silent and Ghirahim eventually looked over at Link, annoyed.

"Did you not hear me? I said—"

"No."

Ghirahim stopped at the single forceful word before he became outraged.

"What do you mean 'no'? !" he asked, instantly standing up. "I ordered you to—"

The demon's foot slipped over the edge of the platform and his eyes widened slightly as he felt himself lose his balance.

Time seemed to slow down and Ghirahim mildly wondered if this was what the humans called 'seeing your life flash before your eyes'. He had to smile a little at the irony.

_This is it then. I shall die like my Master. I deserve it. I don't deserve to live, being a useless tool with no purpose or master._

Ghirahim closed his eyes, waiting for his inevitable death.

_Are you happy, Hylia? The last bane will finally be extinguished._

He stopped.

Ghirahim opened his eyes and noticed Link holding onto his wrist tightly, preventing his descent.

"What are you doing?" he asked, beginning to struggle free of Link's grasp. "Let me go!"

Link held tight and abruptly pulled his arm back, bringing Ghirahim with him.

The boy's arms were suddenly around him and Ghirahim froze, not sure what to make of Link hugging him.

"Why would you want to fall? You are alive for a reason."

"But the goddesses—"

"They forgive you. Not pity you. It is time to move forward, Ghirahim, and let go of all the wrongs you committed in the past."

Ghirahim kept quiet for a few minutes before he gradually wrapped his arms around Link, returning the hug, and buried his face in the blonde's shoulder as he began to cry.

"Okay…"


End file.
